1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to speaker assemblies and, more specifically, to speaker racks that are foldable for use with spas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combining audio entertainment with whirlpool bathtubs or spas is known in the art. Also, the dangers involved in having electrical equipment near water are well known. For many individuals that have separate spas, who desire to have audio entertainment while relaxing in these spas, a solution lies in the transport of a portable stereo system. Problems arise with this scenario, such as the proximity of electrical equipment to an amount of water in which a user remains and proximity to an electrical source for such equipment. Also, for those who might use battery power for such electrical equipment, the length of time that power will last, as well as the increasing cost or inconvenience to consistently replace or recharge said battery power, can be a substantial issue. Yet another issue involved is the storing of the electrical equipment which will require some further transportation of this electrical equipment, possibly while the user is still damp from the spa water.
In existing embodiments of spa entertainment, holes are cut into the spa shell and the speakers and audio equipment are placed within. Problems arise with the manufacturer because there is a need to retool the mold in order to make room for the speakers and other audio equipment which in turn creates additional problems such as increased manufacturing costs. Shipping these spa shells also becomes a problem because of the odd shapes created in the spa shell itself. Also, retooling the mold creates inefficiencies for the spa manufacturers by destroying the consistency of the spa shell shape. Not only will buyers will be limited in the selection of these newly molded shells, but problems in the aftermarket will be created.
Mountable speaker systems and mounting brackets for speakers are well known in the art. Speaker assemblies are available that correspond to solving specific problems or have special features such as speaker devices for the hearing impaired and surround sound speaker systems. These speaker systems, however, do not allow for easy storage or have the ability to be used in conjunction with a variety of different spas.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a speaker rack that eliminates all the inconveniences of special mold manufacturing, eliminates unnecessary additional costs for the spa manufacturer, is easily adjustable, allows for all of the audio equipment to be housed outside of the spa environment, has simple storage means, and can be used in conjunction with a variety of spas, regardless of size or shape.